I'm Back
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Almost an M Sexy, sassy Gabriella is back and Troy once again has fallen under her spell. But will he let her maintain control of him, or will he take his power back? SongFic. Troyella. OneShot.


_This is a bit of a different fic for me. Definitly more description than most. Tell me what you think, and if its okay._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song of the _HSM _characters._

Whispers followed the high heeled clicking down the hallway. Eyes watched the short skirt sway tantalizingly across her thighs. Gabriella Montez walked the halls of East High as though she had never been away. The Prada clutch was held loosely in her hand, and her eyes were steady, staring straight ahead, paying no attention to anyone. Everyone wondered how Troy Bolton would react. The two had had a fiery, passionate fling going to the year before, and when they had left, things had seemed to stop as well. From what everyone had heard, they had broken up and gone their separated ways.

But now, Gabriella was back.

_I see you from a distance, on the prowl  
Keep it up, it's only gonna let you down  
Come right over here, have a look around  
There's not a lotta diamonds in this crowd_

Troy Bolton entered the small homeroom. A hush fell across the class as he took his usual seat, unaware of Gabriella. She was at the back, already in deep conversation with Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie. Chad Danforth whispered to Troy, and then Troy turned around. Gabriella didn't notice him—or pretended not to notice him as he stared at her. She was even sexier than the last time he had seen her. Her hair had been cut shorter and was messed up yet styled. She looked amazing.

All eyes followed him as he got up and made his way over to where she was sitting. She stopped talking and looked up at him, her eyes dark with eye-line and mascara.

"Hey Montez," he said, staring her right in the eyes.

"Hey yourself, Bolton," she replied. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the teacher walked in. Gabriella watched with a detached expression as he walked back to his seat.

_You're up to something that's panicle, just let me know  
Gotta get it while it's available, it's logical  
Better get on it, show that you want it  
If you keep runnin', it'll be gone_

After school, Troy drove past Gabriella. She glanced over at him, knowing he would stop to give her a ride. He did. She got in, her arm brushing against his and she did her buckle up. Her legs moved against each other slightly. He just wanted to touch them. They looked so sexy. A smiled touched Gabriella's lips. She knew what he was thinking.

Instead of asking where she lived, he drove straight to his house. Gabriella laughed.

"I know this place well," she murmured as they got out of the car and walked inside.

_If you're lookin' for somebody to switch it like that  
I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that  
'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back (I'm back), I'm back_

Just seeing Gabriella back in the surrdondings of his room gave Troy another rjolt from the past. They spent so much time in here tongether. Doing homework, watching tv…Making on the bed. Troy shook his head and stared across at Gabriella, who had sat down on his bed and was looking directly at him. He walked up to her, tipping her head upwards so that she was looking at him.

"Even after all this time, Gabi, it's still only you," Troy told her. Something flickered in her eyes and Troy felt a glow warm him. But then it disappeared and she just grinned up at him.

"Well," she began in a seductive voice. "Are you gonna kiss me, or just stand there?

_Give me half a chance, I'll make you shine  
I'm more like a dove, way passed the dime  
Truth is you need this in your life  
Anything but me is just wasting time (Uh huh, uh huh)_

Even after a year, Gabriella lips still felt the same. Smooth, sensuous, perfect. She still applied just the right amount of pressure for him to sigh of pleasure, and to moan for more. She was amazing. He couldn't believe that she was finally back, back in his arms, back underneath him.

As he began to take off her top, she stopped.

"Going a bit quickly, I think," she said, standing up and kissing him once more on the mouth. He hated the way she held control. She knew that he would do anything for her. She was so different from anything other girl that he knew, the only girl who had power over him, and she used it to her advantage. She smirked once more before walking out of the room, her hips swaying, her bum moving enticingly from side-to-side.

Troy groaned and collapsed backwards onto his bed, his hands over his face.

_Got what you need if it's physical, irresistible  
Wanna make this night unforgettable, incredible  
Better get on it, show that you want it  
If you keep runnin', it'll be gone_

The next day at school, Gabriella didn't avoid Troy, but didn't go out of her way to see him. Troy hated the way she knew he would chase her. In the lunch lines, she was talking to the quarter back on the football team. She was laughing, her head tilted slightly to the side, her lip-glossed lips parted. He frowned as the quarter back put his arm around her, moving her through the throngs of people in the cafeteria and out the far door.

Troy knew he shouldn't go after them. He didn't know what game Gabriella was playing at, but she always had one, and she could play them well. Troy tried to stop himself, but the next thing he knew, he was jogging across the cafeteria in the direction that the two had gone. Chad Danforth rolled his eyes, knowing where his bestfriend was going, and what girl he was chasing.

It was just too predictable.

_If you're lookin' for somebody to switch it like that  
I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that  
'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back_

Troy heard moans coming from around the corner leading into the janitors closet and winced slightly, not wanting to see, but knowing he would. He looked around, and saw Gabriella with her legs apart, pushed up against the quarter back, their lips locked. He muttered angrily under his breath. Why did she do this?

But he couldn't go in there and pull her off. They didn't go out, she wasn't officially his.

He heard Gabriella let out a moan as the guys hands slipped down her skirt and a moment later, it fell to the ground. Troy let out a shout and the next thing he knew, he was on top of the guy, punching his face and his shoulders. He was stronger and bigger and soon the guy was moving away, not running to show he was scared, but walking quickly to show to Troy he was no competition. Troy turned his fiery eyes toward Gabriella who smiled sweetly back, not caring she was standing there in just her underwear and a top.

_If you're looking for somebody who cuts her own checks  
Well I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody who gets her respect  
Well I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody who don't take no shh  
Well I'm that, I'm that  
'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back_

"Get your skirt on," Troy said roughly. Gabriella looked startled for a moment, and reached down and pulled up her skirt. He had to have her, and he had to have her soon. His fingers closed tightly around her wrist and he pulled her out of the closet, dragging her along the empty hallways. Gabriella followed him, her eyes wide, once not being in control of the situation, and a little uncertain.

Troy unlocked his car, pushing her in and then slammed the door shut, going around to his side and getting in quickly.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella purred in his ear, leaning across and rubbing her breast against his arm. Troy ignored her, starting the car and backing out so quickly Gabriella almost toppled over. He accelerated out of the school parking lot, Gabriella quickly doing up her seatbelt.

_Go on pretending, I'm not what you're missing  
Go on, be happy, you'll never know (Never know)  
Not gonna stress just to get your attention  
Not gonna beg you to get up close_

They arrived at his house once again and he yanked her out of the car, barging into the house and dragging her after him. She stumbled up the stairs and then fell down on his bed as he pushed her. She stared up at him with wide eyes as he pulled off his shirt. This was the first time she had ever seen him like this, actually take control over her, and she liked it. A smile crossed her lips. Troy glared at her. He didn't want her smiling. He wanted her moaning, moaning out his name.

He straddled her, his fingers running over her torso and breasts, to her mouth over her lips, one finger slipping inside her mouth and then out again. Gabriella twisted underneath him, feeling his erection hard against her stomach.

His mouth dropped to her neck, sucking at the soft, sensitive skin, making her draw in a deep breath and then let out a heavy, gushing sigh. His tongue flicked over the spot on her neck, making her moan, and writhe underneath him.

"Do you have any idea…How much you make me want you?" He asked her. She shook her head, almost fearfully. "Well, you will soon."

_If you're lookin' for somebody to switch it like that  
I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that  
'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back_

He pulled off her clothes, and then his own, grinding his hips against hers. Gabriella let out a yell before he smashed his lips down on hers, their tongues battling as he pressed himself against her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tried to pull him even closer to her, wanting to feel all of him.

For the first time since they had gotten together, Gabriella actually felt some respect toward Troy. He wasn't going to let her take control over him anymore. He was taking power over her.

And she liked that.

_If you're looking for somebody who cuts her own checks  
Well I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody who gets her respect  
Well I'm that, I'm that  
If you're looking for somebody who don't take no shh  
Well I'm that, I'm that  
'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
It's like that, I'm back_

Ten minutes later, they both lay gasping next to each other. Gabriella glanced over at Troy, who felt her gaze on him and he looked back at her.

"You were the only for me, too," she told him with a smile.

Okay, so yeah, tell me what you think…

Also, anyone with ideas for oneshots, just contact me!


End file.
